jheneaikofandomcom-20200213-history
Stay Ready (What A Life) (song)
Stay Ready (What A Life) is the third song from Jhené Aiko's extended play, Sail Out. The song features rapper Kendrick Lamar. It is produced by Fisticuffs. The song consists of two parts, "Stay Ready" and "What A Life." The first part is performed by Aiko and Lamar, while the second part is performed by Aiko. Song Breakdown Stay Ready Stay Ready focuses on being intimate with a partner, by saying that there is no better time than now, Aiko is ready for anything that comes to her, and the song strongly pushes romantic themes in the first part. What A Life What A Life changes the subject, yet focuses on the life she lives in and believes that through many hardships and thoughts of karma, she has been trying to make it through those obstacles. At the end, she comments, "What a life we die to live in," to emphasize a double meaning, that people desire success, leading to selling their souls, yet she focuses on her spirituality. Lyrics {{Template:Lyrics |content = 1: Stay Ready 1: Jhene Aiko We do not exist in Any other instant Here in this dimension You and I are meant to be I have waited lifetimes to find you Now that you're here I can remind you Of the things you've been dreaming Times two I promise you If you just give me 24 Man, all I need is 24 hours I promise you'll want plenty more You've probably been waiting forever So how does it sound: Us on the ground Giving you my love? 1: Jhene Aiko There's no place quite like here There's no better time than now You gotta stay ready There's no place quite like here There's no better time than now That's why I stay ready 2: Kendrick Lamar Tell me find your spot with the warning that I might slip And when you climb on top that's the ultimate road trip Ride on me like your Pac got me thinkin' it's 96' I can rap on some nineties shit, wrap your leggings around my hip I'm so hip to it, tourists want to come speculate But if I stay monogamous promise this kiss will always taste like candy And yea, it's obvious momma now probably can't stand me I'm sure they're tired of this look that you have when you're antsy We gon' fuck around (Mmm), we gon' fuck around And triple through triplets of babies right now And that might break the record and no, that don't mean you're fertile That means we're fucking reckless, plus we don't use protection I find myself reading old text messages when I'm bored We find ourselves sexting 'til that connection is restored I know that sounds immature, but if we never grow up Then I wish you good luck on the seats thats inside this Porsche Jhene Aiko and Kendrick Lamar Come to me, come, come to me Look at what you've done to me You put a gun to me Then you brought the sun to me Kendrick Lamar Shine like blood diamonds Learning to have patience only cause you are timeless The universe energy doesn't lie And this chemistry is infinity at a million times I wrote a million rhymes describing your star power And after 24 bars, you get 24 hours 1 (x2): Jhene Aiko All that I know is right now Nothing's for sure but, right now Gotta get yours like, right now 2: What A Life 3: Jhene Aiko I been through some shit man But I be on my shit man I decided That what you give Is what you're given So I been tryna do it right I been doin' like Whatever gets me through the night What a life I'm steady always Videos Category:Sail Out singles Category:Songs Category:Songs produced by Fisticuffs Category:Songs with Kendrick Lamar